Broken
by hyejinpark
Summary: Dibulan Desember yang dingin, saat jutaan salju lembut turun menghapus dosa-dosa dibumi, membuat semua yang kelabu dan hitam menjadi seputih kapas…
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Faith With Kyumin**

**Broken**

**Written by hyejinpark 2014**

**Disclaimer: belong to God and they themselves**

**Warning: OC|BL|Kyumin|AU|don't like don't read|plagiat is not allowed**

**Rate: T**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Tap,tap,tap,'**

**Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya lesu menuju dormnya. Pria jangkung itu, entah sudah berdiri berapa lama di depan pintu kamar yang ia tempati bersama sang kekasih delapan tahun terakhir.**

**Susananya sepi dan hening bahkan lampu penerangan juga tidak dinyalakan. Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk.**

'**cetek'**

**Lampu neon putih menyala terang, membuka penglihatannya akan pernak-pernik berwarna pink yang lebih mendominasi kamar itu. Disudut ranjang, terdapat bantal-bantal dan boneka yang disusun sedemikian rupa disana.**

"**hyung-a" panggilnya bagai angin yang berhembus, mendesah lirih lalu beralih mengambil sebotol anggur merah kesukaannya.**

**Membiarkan dirinya larut dalam kesedihan…**

"**anggota superjunior Lee Sungmin dikabarkan berkencan dengan lawan mainnya di drama musikal the three musketeer. Lee Sungmin pergi berkencan dengan mengenakan topi menonton 'prisila' bersama Kim***….., kabar ini telah dilansir jika mereka tengah berkencan sedangkan dari pihak agensi Sungmin sendiri mengatakan mereka belum mendapat konfirmasi apa-apa …"**

'**prang'**

**Gelas itu pecah, menyebarkan aroma anggur merah yang kental kentara di seluruh ruangan. Tidak memperdulikan perih di jarinya yang terkena serpihan beling.**

"**Astaga Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan!"**

**Pekik Sungmin terkejut saat melihat kekacauan yang terjadi dikamar mereka. Dengan langkah hati-hati, ia menghampiri Kyuhyun.**

"**jangan mendekat" cegah Kyuhyun lantang,**

"**Kyu…" cicit Sungmin.**

"**kau kenapa, apa yang terjadi tanganmu, tanganmu berdarah Kyu" Sungmin langsung panik saat melihat jari Kyuhyun berdarah karena terkena serpihan beling.**

**Pria bermanik rubah itu mendekat, namun lagi-lagi…**

'**prang'**

**Bukan gelas yang terlempar, namun botol anggur merah yang isinya langsung membanjiri lantai kamar, bak sebuah lautan darah, membuat Sungmin mematung menatap 'kekasihnya' itu dari jarak satu meter…**

"**Mianhe" satu kata itu yang terucap dari bibir bershape-Mnya.**

"**Minhae"**

"**mianhe"**

**Suasana kembali hening, hingga Sungmin berhasil menjangkau Kyuhyunnya. Melihat seberapa dalam dan besar luka di jari tangannya. Dengan cekatan pria pencinta pink itu mengisap darah Kyuhyun yang mengalir, "LEPASKAN!" tolak Kyuhyun padanya.**

**Membuat hati Sungmin bagai teriris sembilu,**

**Pedih…**

**Isakan lirih pun terdengar, dan membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk tetap berdiam diri.**

**Diangkatnya dagu Sungmin yang menunduk lalu merengkuh wajah manis itu ke dalam tautan dahi yang erat. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, saling menyelami rasa masing-masing.**

**Tanpa berkata pun, mereka tahu akan hal yang terjadi.**

"**Saranghanda" ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya merengkuh pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu kedalam pelukan yang sangat erat.**

"**Kyuhyunie-a mianhe aku,"**

"**saranghanda, jangan berkata yang apapun lagi. Hyung-a, ani Minimin saranghanda"**

**Hati Sungmin terasa sakit ,jujur itu sangat menyakitkan untukknya.**

"**Minie hyung, saranghanda" ulangnya lagi,**

"**nado arra, geundae ottokhae arraseo Kyuhyunie-a hubungan kita bukanlah sebuah fairy tale dalam dongeng, ini dunia nyata Kyu… "**

'**cup'**

**Sungmin dibuat bungkam dengan ciuman Kyuhyun di bibirnya, bibir yang selama ini menjadi candu bagi mereka. Saling menyesap dan bertaut, emosi jiwa keduanya membaur menjadi satu, tidak ada yang mau mengalah apalagi berhenti. Hingga Sungmin pasrah dan kembali tejerat dalam pesona Kyuhyun.**

**Dentang jam berjalan maju, menit demi menit terlewati dengan keheningan yang panjang. Detik demi detik yang sangat menyayat hati keduanya…**

**Tangan Sungmin berkeringat dingin, kepalanya tersa pusing dan dadanya amat sesak. Meruntuki kesalahannya selama ini.**

"**mengenai rumor itu, kami hanya dalam tahap perkenalan saja" ucapnya terbata-bata.**

**Kyuhyun diam, meneguk salivanya kasar.**

**Menengok Minie hyungnya dengan tatapan teduh, sekuat tenaga pria gamer itu mencoba untuk tidak tersulut emosi.**

"**Minnie hyung, nan neol saranghae jeosonghabnida (maaf jika aku mencintaimu)" Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk kata-kata selanjutnya, "maaf jika selama ini aku banyak mengecewakanmu"**

"**Kyuhyunie-a" panggil Sungmin lirih,entah sejak kapan air matanya sudah mengalir deras seiring dengan kata-kata yang mengalun dari mulut Kyuhyun.**

"**Hanaman saranghanikka,hanamyeon chungbunhanikka (aku hanya cinta kamu,aku hanya bahagia jika bersamamu)" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi, seraya tersenyum menatap manik foxy yang berlinangan air mata itu.**

"**uljima, arraseoyo, aku mengerti mengapa kau melakukan hal itu."**

**Kyuhyun bangkit, berjalan gontai menuju pintu yang masih terbuka.**

'**grep'**

**Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, menangis pilu di punggung hangat pria kelahiran febuari itu, menumpahkan segala rasa yang sesak di batinnya.**

"**Jebal nal ttonagajima (kumohon jangan pergi meninggalkanku)"**

**Isak Sungmin sesunggukan, Kyuhyun berbalik menatap wajah sembab itu kembali menempelkan bibir mereka dalam gelora hasrat yang menggebu.**

"**percayalah padaku Min, selamanya cintailah aku seorang, hanya melihatku seorang. Tidak peduli orang berkata apa tentang hubungan kita. Minimin saranghanda"**

**Sebuah kecupan mendalam, mendarat lembut di dahi miliknya. Membuat Sungmin kembali yakin jika Kyuhyunlah satu-satunya yang ia butuhkan didunia ini.**

"**nado" jawabnya kemudian.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hati saya remuk redam begitu mendengar kabar itu… saya yakin kalian pasti sudah tahu tanpa saya ketikkan. Demi velar! Rasanya seperti hati saya terbelah jadi dua. **

**Hyejinpark-broken-kyumin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**FAITH WITH KYUMIN**

**.**


	2. Catatan harian seorang Joyers dan ELF

**.**

**.**

**Catatan seorang Joyers_E.L.F -hyejinpark2014**

**Kamis, 10 Oktober 2014**

Hyejinpark terkena stress ringan, ia muntah-muntah dan kepalanya terasa berat. Bahkan rasa sesak di dadanya tak kunjung sembuh. Bagaikan semua pasokan oksigennya menguar entah kemana. Dokter bilang ia terkena stress ringan…

**9 April 2011,**

Selang sehari setelah setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas, Hyejinpark mengalami kecelakaan motor saat akan menghadiri ujian renang akhir sekolah. Ia mengalami cedera parah di bagian rahang dan gigi depannya patah. Luka sobek di telinga dan memar disekitar lengan dan tangan. Luka dengan lima jahitan di areal telinga, diwajibkan menjalani pemeriksaan dan control rutin setahun lebih dengan dokter gigi, serta istirahat total selama berbulan-bulan di rumah untuk menormalkan kembali kondisi memar dan luka di bagian rahangnya.

**NO OTHER LIKE YOU (NOLU)** karya **Sebastian mamouru** adalah fanfict Kyumin pertama yang saya baca disaat masa-masa penyembuhan saya. Bagaikan penyemangat untuk saya, saat saya harus pasrah untuk merelakan seleksi masuk perguruan tinggi karena harus memulihkan kondisi fisik saya terlebih dahulu.

Secara tidak langsung, **KYUMIN** memberi sebuah dorongan semangat bagi saya dan membuka sebuah jendela baru tentang dunia ini… **KYUMIN**. Dan lewat semua fanfict Kyumin pula saya mengenal dunia tulis menulis lalu memutuskan untuk terjun kedalamnya.

**Juni 2012,**

Sebuah group di facebook milik **MelanieKyuminelfisha** menjadi tempat kedua saya setelah blog pribadi **Sebastian momuru** untuk membaca **fanfict-fanfict KYUMIN.**

**Oktober 2012**

Saya diterima di jurusan sastra inggris di sebuah perguruan tinggi. Saya mulai aktif menulis fanfict berbau Korea semenjak saat itu. Dan **KYUMIN** adalah hal yang terindah dalam sepanjang tahun-tahun itu. selama dua tahun ini secara tidak langsung, para author **KYUMIN-lah** yang membuat saya terhibur, dan merekalah **(CHO KYUHYUN dan LEE SUNGMIN)** fungsi kehidupan dari imajinasi dan feeling saya.

**JOYERS **mereka menyebutnya…

**KMS…**

?

Entahlah yang jelas saya menganggap jika kedua tokoh itu merupakan penyemangat hidup saya.

Mereka ada disaat saya terpuruk dan putus asa selama masa-masa pemulihan yang menyakitkan serta menghabiskan banyak biaya.

Mereka juga ada disaat saya tertatih untuk melanjutkan study saya yang sempat terhambat karena pemulihan.

Mereka juga ada disaat saya sedang larut dalam tumpukan tugas-tugas kuliah yang berkutat tentang thesis serta teori-teori filsafat dan analisis karya sastra.

Hingga suatu ketika…

**Agustus 2014,**

**Curse crown** menjadi fanfict yang paling saya suka setelah NOLU. Lalu disusul semua karya-karya Minalee yang masuk ke dalam favourite list saya.

Oh ya, terimakasih juga untuk **Miyu (uyimram)** atas email yang kamu kirimkan ke saya, **fairy tale-**sebuah fanfict **Kyumin **yang waktu itu minta untuk saya baca. Gomawo-yo Eonnie.^^.

**Oktober 26, 2013**

Akun bernama **hyejinpark** dibuat,

**Faith, eclipse of memory, snow white, Kyumin life, Supernatural, Deadline, Black Snow, Drama, Tales, Broken, Cold Cherry, dan Growing pain** hanyalah sederet dari goresan saya untuk mereka. Saya tahu itu jauh dari kata bagus, bahkan sangat kurang malahan. Cacian dan umpatan untuk saya selalu berbaris rapih di deretan Reviewer.

Tapi saya tetap memposting semua itu, dan menganggap itu semua adalah bagian dari existensi mereka sebagai pembaca. Saya senang tulisan saya di baca semua orang. Saya sangat berterimakasih untuk itu…

Dan saya masih tetap menulis, saya masih tetap berusaha untuk melanjutkan cerita-cerita saya.

Karena apa? saya mencintai mereka, dua tokoh utama **(KYUMIN)** yang secara tidak langsung menjadi sebuah inspirasi, hiburan, dan penyemangat saya untuk bisa melewati masa-masa tersulit sepanjang akhir tahun 2012 sampai dengan sekarang.

Namun…..

**Rabu, 24 September 2014**

"_Lee Sungmin dikabarkan tengah berkencan dengan lawan mainnya Kim Sa eun di drama musical The Three Musketeers. Mereka kepergok tengah menonton acara drama musical yang berjudul Prisila. Menurut pihak kim Saeun sendiri mereka memang tengah menjalin hubungan sejak lama, sedangkan dari pihak SM sendiri masih menunggu konfirmasi dari Lee Sungmin…_

"_Sungmin membenarkan hal tersebut, ia bilang jika mereka masih dalam tahap perkenalan saja"_

**Selasa, 14Oktober 2014**

**The rumors 100% has been Confirmed.**

_**Lee Sungmin-Super Junior menulis surat dalam blog pribadinya, dia mengatakan jika ia akan menikahi kekasihnya akhir tahun ini, tepatnya tanggal 13 Desember 2014. Ia meminta maaf dengan semua pihak terkait dan juga para E.L.F. ia juga sudah memikirkan hal ini masak-masak dan secara berulang-ulang. Sedangkan dari pihak agency Kim Saeun sendiri masih belum mengklarifikasi kabar tersebut. Namun Lee Sungmin membenarkan hal tersebut.**_

_**Masih dihari yang sama, dihari yang mendung dan kelabu.**_

_**Headline-headline news tentang Lee Sungmin beredar di media.**_

"_**Lee Sungmin menikah karena Saeun hamil duluan?"**_

"_**Lee Sungmin akan keluar dari Super Junior"**_

"_**Kabar Sungmin menikah, saham SM entertainment malah naik?"**_

"_**100% the Rumors Confirmed"**_

"_**bla-bla-bla"**_

Dada saya terasa sangat sesak, kepala sakit dan beputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, fikiran dan jiwa saya mendadak kosong. Hati saya remuk redam. Kaki saya lemas seperti jelly, ini serius bahkan saya belum bisa menelan makanan saya semenjak dua hari yang lalu, saya hanya bisa minum air itupun sedikit sekali…

**Hyejinpark – BROKEN.**

Entahlah begitu membaca semua headline news itu, membuat saya sakit bahkan rasa sakitnya lebih parah ketika saya putus dengan pacar.

Jadi teringat kemarin ada seorang guest yang review di cerita saya, dia bilang jika dia sudah memprediksikan ini sejak lama .Menurut ramalannya, **Lee Sungmin** memang tengah berhubungan dengan seseorang di waktu yang cukup lama.

Entahlah mungkinkah? Kabar itu yang menjadi jawabannya?

Lalu juga ada yang bilang jika **saya kasihan jadi shipper Kyumin, **yah memang tapi **saya cinta mereka dan sampai kapanpun dan dimanapun saya tetap cinta mereka.**

Namun….

Tiba-tiba saja rasa dan feeling saya menguap entah kemana.

Tadinya saya fikir saya bakalan hiatus sampai thesis dan seminar saya selesai, tapi faktanya jika feeling ini masih tetap tidak kembali, ah entahlah hati saya terlanjur sesak dengan kabar yang beredar.

Saya butuh waktu untuk kembali kesini, saya butuh waktu untuk menerima semua itu dengan ikhlas, dan saya butuh waktu jika semua feeling saya tidak bisa kembali lalu berhenti?

Tapi…?

Mengapa ada banyak kata" tapi " dan rasa sesak di dada ini tak kunjung pergi?

Entahlah….

Otak saya tidak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang, hati saya mendingin, dan dada saya sesak sekali, air mata saya bahkan sudah kering untuk mereka…

"**God Bless you! Sungmin oppa, semoga keinginanmu untuk menikah muda dan punya banyak anak lekas terlaksana"**

**Saya tahu itu munafik namun mau bagaimana lagi Cuma itu yang bisa saya lakukan untuk dia. Berharap krisis di SM cepat teratasi sepenuhnya. Dan para oppadeul bisa bernyanyi dengan bahagia dan riang seperti dulu.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Angin badai masih berhembus kencang, langit juga masih gelap tidak ada titik terang bahkan warna kelabu sekalipun, yang ada hanya gelap gulita. Angin badai yang berhembus kencang masih menyisahkan tangis dan ratapan. Aku tidak tahu kapan badai yang menerpa ini akan berlalu…"**_

"_**andai saja dulu Lee Sungmin tidak menunda wajib militernya, andai saja…mungkin rasa sesak ini tidak akan sesesak sekarang"**_

"_**derai-derai air mata mengalir tanpa henti, meluruhkan semua beban dan sesak yang ada didalam dada"**_

"_**seseorang diluar sana, yang ikut mampir untuk membaca ini tolong sampaikan padanya, jika saya akan selalu mendukung mereka apapun yang terjadi"**_

_**Teruntuk :**_

_**Sungmin oppa: saya tidak tahu sejak kapan saya menyukai penampilan aegyo milikmu. saya juga tidak tahu kapan saya mulai jatuh dalam pesona karismamu, tapi yang saya tahu, karena suara dan fanfict-fanfcitmulah yang membuat saya bertahan selama masa pemulihan.**_

_**Kyuhyun oppa: saya suka saat melihat gayamu tampil di acara Saturday night live. Oppa menghibur bagaikan pelawak professional, saya suka suaramu yang membuat hati saya bergetar begitu mendengarnya. **_

_**Yesung oppa: oppa adalah member terfavorite saya di suju. Suara oppa yang terbaik! Jinjja saya tidak bohong, jika suatu saat saya berkesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu hal yang pertama saya lakukan adalah merekam suara tertawa oppa karena itu terdengar sangat merdu di telinga saya. Saya berharap suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu di persimpangan jalan, kkkkk…dan saya akan bilang "oh itu Yesung oppa! "Menyerahkan alat perekam suara kepadamu dan memintamu bernyanyi untukku^^, mendengarkan suara rekamanmu setiap aku mau tidur…kkkkkk…**_

_**Ryeowook oppa : tetaplah menjadi kuat, jangan mudah menangis… oppa sudah menjalani hari-hari yang sangat berat sekaligus membahagiakan selama masa masakan yang paling lezat se-KOREA selatan. Saranghae oppa.**_

_**Donghae oppa: tetaplah sehat, oppa terlihat tampan saat di MV Mamacita ayaya. Oppa fighting! Ingatlah Indonesia selalu oppa^^. **_

_**Eunhyuk oppa: jangan lelah untuk menghibur dengan semua tingkah lucumu, saya sangat suka ketika oppa menari dengan bebas. Impianmu untuk menjadi seorang artis besar telah tercapai.**_

_**Shindong oppa: saya terkadang merasa iri dengan percintaanmu yang berjalan mulus tanpa halangan dan sembunyi-sembunyi, tidak seperti member lain yang tidak bisa bebas untuk menggandeng kekasih mereka. Kau yang terbaik!**_

_**Leeteuk oppa: oppa adalah bintang yang menyinari bintang-bintang lain yang ada diSUJU, tetaplah selalu bersinar terang untuk menuntun jalan bagi bintang-bintang yang lain. **_

_**Kangin oppa: biarpun saya tidak tahu banyak tentang oppa, tapi saya yakin oppa dapat melalui semuanya sebaik mungkin. Oppa yang paling terlihat tampan diantara yang lainnya. **_

_**Heechul oppa: bagiku oppa adalah sosok yang paling penyanyang dan perhatian diantara semua member. Saya suka gaya oppa yang ceplas-ceplos dan apa adanya dalam berkomentar. **_

_**Siwon oppa: tetaplah menjadi Siwon yang kami kenal di televisi. Oppa kau visualnya ^^.**_

_**Henry oppa: oppa membuat saya terhibur saat mencium presenter di acara ulang tahun stasiun tv di Indonesia. oppa benar-benar ramah dan enerjik.**_

_**Zhoumie oppa: member suju –M yang saya fikir sangat mirip dengan Siwon oppa , hehehehe…**_

_**Kibum oppa: kami menunggu drama terbarumu.**_

_**Hangeng oppa: oppa akan tetap menjadi bagian dari Super junior sampai kapanpun.**_

_**Karena kalian semua adalah…**_

"_**THE LAST MAN STANDING"**_

_**Buatkan kami para E.L.F kisah yang manis untuk mengenang existensi kalian. Jebal oppadeul…hingga hanya ada kenangan manis yang tertoreh di hati.**_

_._

_._

Teruntuk: **Sebastian Mamouru, Minalee, Miyu, Melaniekyuminelfisha, **dan semua author Kyumin yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan name pen-nya satu persatu, saya Cuma bisa bilang,

**Keep Strong Joyers**

**13eliave in 7love.**

**Sign**

**Hyejin-broken.**

**|11;28PM|**

**Disadur dari kisah nyata dan pengalaman pribadi "hyejinpark" sendiri, tanpa memanipulasi apapun, semua yang tertulis berupa fakta yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup saya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Confession

**|saya sedih, perlahan tapi pasti ff Kyumin dalam list favorite saya menghilang tiba-tiba T.T, dihapus oleh authornya atau pihak FFN?|**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|CONFENSSION |**

**Written by hyejinpark ©2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku sudah mencoba untuk memahami dirimu lebih dari ratusan kali, dan masih saja tetap sama aku belum menemukan jawabannya. Yang ku tahu darimu adalah ,kau adalah orang yang sangat sulit untuk dicintai, terlepas dari caramu untuk berkata kasar. Kau pikir akan ada satu orang pun yang dapat menerimamu selain aku?**

**Kau selalu berada di zona amanmu sendiri, kau hanya tahu dirimu sendiri, namun ketika aku memikirkan dirimu lagi, entah kenapa aku berubah menjadi gila, jadi bisakah kau menatapku sekali lagi…**

**Ketika aku mencoba menjalin komunikasi denganmu, meskipun hanya bilang, "Hai, hari ini suasananya cerah ya?" atau "aku kurang enak badan!"**

**Apakah kau tahu jika sebenarnya aku hanya sedang mencoba untuk mengajakmu berkencan, aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang dekat denganmu, jika aku adalah sebuah es bagimu, sehingga membuatmu menghindariku, tenang saja sayang, aku tidak akan membuatmu beku.**

**Aku sadar jika perlakuanku terhadapmu selalu buruk, sedangkan kau begitu menyanjung kebaikan. Aku yang selalu buruk, bisakah aku minta agar kau sedikir lebih kuat untuk menghadapi sikapku ini?**

**Kau begitu jauh dariku dan sangat tidak mudah untuk kita menjadi dekat. Namun apakah kau tahu aku akan mencoba agar kita bisa bersama lagi, disuatu hari…**

**Bisakah aku minta padamu agar kau tidak mencintai seorang pun selain diriku. "aku tahu jika kedengarannya ini narsis, tapi itu sungguh… dia tidak cocok untukmu, maksudnya hanya aku yang cocok bagimu, heheheh"**

"**jangan pergi terlalu jauh jika aku tidak ada disana"**

**Cintamu adalah aku, semua yang berada dalam dirimu ada dalam peredaran mataku, jangan melupakan semuanya, ingatlah jika aku masih disini.**

**Tidak perduli seberapa banyak kau berpikir tentang semuanya, aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu berubah… **

'**tapi aku sangat merindukanmu, sangat!**

**Aroma tubuhmu selalu dapat kucium dari bantalmu, kau ingat tentang pengalaman pertama kita, tentu saja itu adalah sebuah pengalaman yang tidak pernah terlupakan sepanjang hidupku.**

**Kenangan tentangmu, mereka, kenangan kita masih tersimpan rapat didalam hatiku tapi dimana dirimu sekarang?**

**Bisakah aku minta padamu untuk jagan pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri, karena waktu yang kita habiskan bisa menjadi berbeda, hariku akan menjadi sangat panjang, yang mungkin tidak akan kau ketahui…**

**Dibulan Desember yang dingin, saat jutaan salju lembut turun menghapus dosa-dosa dibumi, membuat semua yang kelabu dan hitam menjadi seputih kapas…**

" **Innocently pinky- promised" untuk tetap bersama selamanya tapi mengapa kau pergi begitu jauh?**

**Apakah aku yang terlampau buruk untukmu, sehingga kau berpaling ke cinta yang lain?**

**Mungkin memang jika aku yang buruk…**

**Aku masih berdiri disini, Minnie Hyung…**

**Kumohon jangan pergi terlalu jauh**

**Tetaplah berada dalam jalur yang sama denganku, aku akan tetap menunggu sampai kau kembali**

"**kembalilah ke hatiku, jebal…"**

**Jangan mencintai jika orang itu bukan aku, hanya aku yang cocok untukmu jadi jangan pergi terlalu jauh jika aku tidak ada disana. Cintamu adalah aku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, hanya bersandar padaku saja, aku tidak akan melepaskan segala kecantikan yang kau miliki.**

"**aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang kumau hanyalah Minnie hyung"**

**Ingatlah janji manis kita saat itu, jangan mencintai orang lain jika bukan aku. Dirimu yang sekarang adalah orang yang tidak kukenal sekarang. Kau pergi terlalu jauh, bisakah kau kembali sekarang?**

**Karena cintamu adalah aku, hanya diriku yang bisa mencintaimu sebesar dan setulus ini.**

**Jangan lupa, ingatlah jika aku masih disini.**

**-Cho Kyuhyun-**


	4. Chapter 4

**I QUIT!**


End file.
